trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
A huge weaponry where every weapon imaginable is inserted The Three Weapon Masters The Guards of the House of Weapons, they keep all the deities in this house in check. Cloud Strife - God of Swordsmanship and Patron Saint of Bifurcated Weapons Jackie Chan - God of Improvised Weaponry Vash - God of Marksmanship Bladed Weapons Greater Gods Jack Rakan - The Other God of Swordsmanship Miyamoto Musashi - Grandmaster of the Swords Intermediate Gods Artorias - God of Worn Out Corrupted Divine Swords Gallantmon - God of the Jousting Lance Goemon Ishikawa - God of Blades That Cut Everything In Sight Jack Cayman - God of Chainsaws Lea - God of Deadly Rings Luke Skywalker - God of Mental Purification and Lightsabers Nariko - Goddess of Swordsmanship through Dark and Demonic Deals Nu- 13 - Goddess of Summoned Swords Pyrrha Nikos - Goddess of Javelins and False Mary Sues Rin Okumura - God of The Blue Flame, Flaming Swords and One of the Anti Anti Christ Roronoa Zoro - God of Dual Wielding and Cutlass Between the Teeth Shigure Kosaka - Goddess of Turning Anything She Wields Into a Blade and Implausible Fencing Powers Shiki Nanaya - God of Knife Wielders Shishio Makoto - God of Serrated Swords Xiahou Dun - God of Intimidating Scimitars Lesser Gods Elektra Natachios - Goddess of Sais Gintoki Sakata - God of Wooden Katanas Ivy Valentine - Goddess of Whip Swords Lord Deimos - God of Heat Swords Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans - Goddess of Scythe Wielders and Badass Bookworms and God of Scythes Mogul Khan - God of Axes Sakuya Izayoi - Goddess of Knife-Throwing Samuel Rodrigues - Master of Katanas and Japanese Swordsmanship Weiss Schnee - Goddess of Rapiers Demigods Cu Chulainn - Lord of the Spear Kaede Nagase - Patron Deity of Oversized Shurikens Lance Corporal Jack Jones - God of Bayonets and Rambling Monologues Shirabe Tsukuyomi - Goddess of Buzzsaws Unknown Rank Excalibur - God of Swords Ranged And Explosive Weapons Overdeities Marcus Kincaid - God of All Small Arms and Their Exploitation Greater Gods Abbadon the Despoiler - Lord of Planet Busters and other WMDs Ashley J. Williams - God of BOOMsticks! Karna - God of Fantastic Nukes & Armor of Invincibility Yoshikage Kira - God of Mystical Mad Bombers Intermediate Gods Aigis - Goddess of Finger Firearms Gunvolt - God of Lightning Guns and Spheres of Power Heavy Weapons Guy - God of Gatling Guns Kouji Kabuto - God of Rocket Punches and Chest Blasters Mikoto Misaka - Goddess of Railguns Ratchet - God of Firepower and Wrenches as Weapons Seras Victoria - Goddess of Freakishly Huge Firearms The Pyro - God(dess?) of Flamethrowers The Soldier and the Demoman - Co-Gods of Explosive Weaponry Lesser Gods Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Co-Gods of Archery Big Bull - God of Rocket Powered Weapons Laguna Loire - God of Ammunition Marida Cruz - Goddess of Remotely-Operated Weapons Max Jenius - God of Missile Swarms Miss Fortune - Goddess of Hand-Sized Cannons Shou Toramaru - Patron Deity of Beam Spam Squee, Spleen and Spoon - Gods of Explosive Mines Teemo - God of Blow Guns Trowa Barton - Patron Saint of Alpha Strikes Usopp - God of Slingshot Marksmanship Warhead - God of Nukes Yoko Littner - Goddess of Sniper Rifles Demigods Revy - Goddess of Guns Akimbo Varric Tethras - God of Automatic Crossbows Quasideities Bob-Omb - God of Action Bombs Other weapons Greater Gods Algol - God of Shape Shifting Weapons Deus - God of Nunchaku Yui Ikari - Goddess of Empathic Weapons Intermediate Gods Baran Doban - Good God of Flails Black Bolt - God of Voice Weapons Donkey Kong - God Of Strange Ammo And Barrel Throwing Edge - God Of Opportunists and Tables, Ladders and Chairs Erza Scarlet - Goddess of Superfast Equipping and Hyperspace Arsenal Gajeel Redfox - God of Tranforming Limbs into Weapons Gordon Freeman - God of Analytical Badassery, Being the Right Man in the Wrong Place and Crowbars Toyotomi Hideyoshi - God of Using Human Bodies As Weapons Lester/Bullseye - God of Weaponized Pens and Improvised Projectiles Shirou Emiya - God of Spontaneous Weapon Creation Lesser Gods Andromeda Shun - God of Length-Changing Chains Anji Mito and Kitana - Co-Gods of Battle Fans Black Orchid - Goddess of Kali Sticks Blake Belladonna - Goddess of Sheath Combat and Literal Pistol-Whipping Diddy Kong - God of Edible Ammunition Firion - God of Walking Armories Gilgamesh - God of Wielding Multiple Weapons At Once Isaac - God of Multi-Purpose Tears Link - God of Diversified Weaponry and Silent Protagonists May - Goddess of Anchors Nami - Goddess of Weather Weaponry and Meteorology Nathan Spencer - God of Grappling Hooks Noctis Lucis Caelum - God of Flying Weapons Riven - Goddess of Broken Weapons and Exiles Scharlachrot - Goddess of Chain Combat Shovel Knight - Improbable Weapon User and God of the Shovel Strike Simon Belmont - God of Whips Simon The Digger - God of Drills Squall Leonhart - God of Improbably Slick Weaponry and Gunblades Soul Edge - God of Evil Weaponry Talim - Goddess of Dual Tonfas The Toa Nuva - Gods and Goddess of Masks of Power Tsubaki Nakatsukasa - Goddess of Multi Changing Ninja Weaponry Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade - God of Using Allies as Weapons Witch King of Angmar - Evil God of Flails Vita - Goddess of Hammers Xiahou Yuan - God of Bow and Close Combat Mastery Yagyuu - Goddess of Combat Umbrellas Zenia Valov - Goddess of Pile Bunkers Demigods Elric - God of Cursed Weapons Jagi - God of Pragmatic Combat, Black Sheeps, and Easily Beaten Threats Lu Lingqi - Goddess of Dual-ended spears and Co-Goddess of Wielding Large Weapons One-Handed Mahiro Yasaka - God of Unwanted Love from Cosmic Beings and Forks Mega Man - God of Power Replication Millia Rage - Goddess of Weaponized Hair Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl - Goddess of Blunt Weaponry Sokka - God of Boomerangs Tiffany Aching - Goddess of the Frying Pan of Doom Zhang Xingcai - Goddess of Superior Shield Functionality Category:Houses